the secret love
by slicktoosh
Summary: this is my second story, its ITACHiXSaSUKe maddness rated m for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Second story! So review please!**

**For Isabelle because she loves ItaSasu 3**

"you're beautiful"

"I'm beautiful?"

"yeah I just want to grab you and do what I please with you"

"then I guess I should watch my back, shouldn't I?"

They both smirked; eyes fixed on one another.

"Lets not leave this room"

"sure" Itachi slightly nodded his head

Sasuke fixed on his red eyes "Is that a promise?"

"no" He laughed

Sasuke's brows knit "you just said you'd stay in this room with me"

"no, I said sure, that doesn't mean a damn thing" Itachi's eyes closed and he leaned back

"you love teasing me don't you?"

"Just shutup" Itachi glided his hand down Sasuke's back

"you're the one that teases" Itachi stated

"yeah?" Sasuke smirked "I'm glad"

"I bet"

Itachi slid his hand down Sasuke's back, caressing its muscular form. Sasuke kissed Itachi's expressionless face, gently sliding his tongue in, breathless kiss they pulled apart and started up again. Itachi kissed Sasuke's collarbone, and glided his body against Sasuke's. They both pulled apart.

"I have to go.."

"same here"

"same time next week?"

"yeah I guess"

both taking a deep breath they left the room and went their different ways..Till next week

Sasuke Uchiha, currently in a relationship with a young woman, Aiko, beautiful, fit, and is happy with Sasuke. If only Sasuke felt the same way.

Have you ever heard the term closet case? Well that's just was Sasuke and Itachi are.

Itachi Uchiha, currently in a relationship, with a young woman, Mitsumi, beautiful, fit, and is one hell of a partner. Every week Itachi and Sasuke go to a room a to have a 'meeting'. This is the only place they are really true to themselves and this Is were their story begins


	2. i need you

"Itachi? Is that you? I made some soup for dinner is that okay?"Mitsumi asked

"hmp" Itachi walked into the bedroom and slammed the door

"oh, rough day at work?" Mitsumi asked a little shaken

"something like that…"

"are you hungry?"

"if I had a bad day at work, and I came into the bedroom first do you think im hungry?"

"oh.. okay then goodnight" Mitsumi said slightly disapointed

Sasuke glumly crawled up the steps, and opened the front door

"I'm home.."

"man! It's about time" Aiko yelled

"this dinner has been sitting here for maybe a hour, where were you? Looking for a job I hope, that's the least you could do!"

"mm I think ill go to bed" Sasuke started walking into the bedroom

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BED COME EAT THIS! I can't believe I ev-"

Sasuke slammed the door

"what a dick" Aiko mumbled shoving bread into her mouth

Sasuke:god what am I going to do… I can't live with that girl anymore shes a pain in the ass…I don't even like her for the sex so whats the point?sigh I can't stop thinking about him.. hes in my mind for good, I want him now..

Itachi: I need to get out of here, now..

Sasuke's cellphone rang, Sasuke looked down and grinned, got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, Aiko glanced at Sasuke

"where are you going?"

"out"

"out where"

"somewhere without you"he slammed the door

Aiko dropped a plate

:\\

"your late"

"the traffic's a bitch"

Itachi grinned "im sure she is"

Sasuke smirked"man you've got me all figured out"

Itachi took Sasuke's chin and kissed him . Sasuke gently pushed Itachi to the floor with a smirk, and climbed on top of him. Itachi licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke layed down next to Itachi , Itachi placed an arm around Sasuke and pulled in close.

"I need you"

"mm?"

Sasuke turned around to face Itachi

"I need you"

"really?"sounding sarcastic

"im serious"

"yeh.. I know"Itachi closed his eyes " I need you too.."

Sasuke smiled and burried his head in Itachi's chest"

"so why don't we run away?"

"what?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi

"you heard me" Itachi looked down at him "we could vanish, without telling anyone and move somewhere else"

Sasuke looked into Itachi chest "I don't know.."

"you just said you needed me and I need you..so why not?"

Sasuke's brows knit "I just don't know.."

"then what do you know?"

"shutup" Sasuke growled

"god your hot when you're pissed" Itachi smirked, sliding his hand up Sasuke's shirt. Pulling in close. "you should be angry more often"

Sasuke blushed slightly "then you should talk more"

Itachi smirked and kissed Sasuke lightly and fell asleep

Sasuke combed Itachi's raven hair in his fingertips, feeling his heart beat like a drum. "dammnit"


	3. nice form

**Wow I haven't updated my fanfics. In a long ass time. I've been so busy! Ahhh, anyway I hope ppl like this story hah**

**& I do not own these characters yaada yaada yaada..**

Observe, as the male is attracted to the female. First they interact in the slightest fashion.

Observe, as the male is attracted to the male. In a complex fashion, planning and arranging when to interact.

Sasuke watched as Itachi threw his legs over the side of the bed, tracing his muscular form with his dark eyes.

"Get back in bed"

"It's to hot"

"No it's no-

Itachi got up and crept to the bathroom.

"gonna rinse off"

"mm", Sasuke mumbled closing his eyes as the bathroom door shut. He opened his eyes once more and stared at the ceiling fan in motion stared at the flower shaped piece of machine. Drifting off Sasuke thought of what would happen if he went back home, and how Aiko would yell at him.

He squirmed around to get rid of the thought. He re-opened his eyes and glared at the metal flower on the ceiling rotating and rotating. As if it were mocking him, telling him he is unable to confront things and how much of and idiot he is. Sasuke sat up and leapt out of bed, stomping to the bathroom. Swinging the shower door open.

"how are we going to solve this?" Sasuke growled

"What?"

"Our situation"

"Which is?" Itachi asked slightly amused

Sasuke glared at him and fell silent. They stared at each other for several minutes; Itachi stood flesh exposed with suds running down his back. Sasuke staring with hungry eyes.

"Stop staring you look like a hungry dog.", Itachi smirked

"Shut-up", Sasuke mumbled and left the bathroom.

Moments later Sasuke fell asleep legs spread out on the bed, like he was running in his sleep, covers flung in every direction. Itachi walked into the room and stared at the content dog on the messy bed and grinned.

. next morning

Sasuke rubbed his eyes violently when waking up; thinking it would take the sleep out of his eyes (which it didn't). He looked around at the empty room searching for a body. No one was there except of course him.

"mm", he mumbled out in a groggy voice, throwing the blankets over his head

"hey Itachi how's life?"

"so-so", starring at the female

"How's Mitsumi?", she asked with a grin

"mm.. I wouldn't know"

"Whatt? What do you mean you wouldn't know, don't you live with her?"

"That doesn't mean a thing", he smirked and walked to his office

Sasuke sat still in the hotel room. Thoughts filling the mind with Itachi and the women he wanted to dispose of.

Where would we go?

He plopped out of bed and headed for the shower. Turning cold to hot he stepped in and rinse his tired body.

"Sasuke you are no good, why don't you do anything for yourself? Why don't you get married?"

Sasuke rubbed the memories of childhood out of his head, turned off the water and got out. He glared at the empty room and slipped his jeans on, and grabbed his white shirt and ran out of the hotel. Running down the street searching the high buildings for a number, a sign. Wet hair dripping onto his white thin shirt. Pulling out Itachi's business card and staring at the building. He ran up stairs into the office. Waltzing in like he was a show dog, wet show dog.

"Where is Itachi?"

"uhm sir.. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yah..wait no!"

"The-then sir you'll have to wait a while, sit right over there and I'll call you over when its time."

"Screw that", he started to walk into the offices

"Oh you don't have to be so mean to the lady"; a cold hand grabbed him around the waist

Sasuke froze.

"I'm off to lunch", Itachi waved cheerfully

"but sir.. its morn-"

Itachi and sasuke got in the elevator and waved at the attendant

"morning"

"I thought we were out to lunch", Sasuke said in playful eyes

"mmm"

Sasuke stared at Itachi, Itachi stared at the metal panels in front of him. Sasuke just stared mesmerized. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke snapped his head to the front. Sasuke was pumped, ready to go, excited, scared. Everything at the same time, like a girl on he way to the biggest date of her life, or a child getting up in front of a dead crowd to make a touching speech, a horse at the starting line of a race. Itachi glanced at Sasuke again and Sasuke didn't look away. They walked out of the building, Itachi's hand around Sasuke's waist going out for lunch at 9 a.m..

**To be continued **

**/ eehh ok I don't know if I did so well, sorry if its not liked:**


	4. The Cavity cafe

Two men entangled in sweat, sat across from one another in a dim café. The walls where wood, carved in by drunkards and artistic hands.  
Itachi and Sasuke sat in The Cavity café.

"what'll you have sir?" , said the waitress.

Itachi reached for the menu and rolled his eyes over the dishes..

"I'll have a double shot espresso",said Itachi "I'll have a Bourbon, straight up", stated Sasuke

Itachi grinned at Sasuke, then to the waitress. The waitress stood there for a short while.

"uh, isn't it a bit early?" she questioned  
"I didn't ask you the time.. I told you what I want", Sasuke breathed  
"right. It's coming right up. Anything else?" she asked  
"an ashtray", Itachi whispered

the waitress walked off. Itachi stared at her mismatched socks, and grinned. Sasuke then reached across the table for a pocket and pulled out Itachi's D blacks. He shook the carton. Pulled out the beautiful black paper clove and lit it. Itachi beamed and reached for Sasuke's chin. He glided his hand along his jaw and smoothly put his thumb to Sasuke's lips. He felt Sasuke's saliva roll to the tip of his thumb, then took his hand away as the waitress returned.

She put down the shot of barboun and the double shot of espresso. Itachi licked his wet thumb, then looked towards the waitress. She looked uneasy," yes?  
"Itachi grinned " honey, you've forgotten something.""oh! yes.." she hurried off.

"fucking women..", Sasuke said " always making weird faces"  
He slammed down his shot.

"mm. " Itachi replied sipping his espresso  
"I just want to jet off to some crevice of the world with you, and hide away from these insulate broads", Sasuke stated  
"it'd be a present from the gods", Itachi said  
"we are our own gods" Sasuke retorted as he inhaled the licorice smoke and dabbed the ash on the floor.

Itachi trailed off for a minute or so thinking about Sasuke's statement. ( maybe we can direct things just as the gods are to do) Itachi smirked at his thoughts. Sasuke stared at the drifting mind and took another drag from his fiery friend. Itachi came back and reached for Sasuke's cigarette, and placed it between his lips. Sasuke watch Itachi inhale and blow, fixated on the face of his god.

The waitress brought the ashtray and smiled sheepishly, then left.

Itachi laid back in his seat, sipping his espresso. He nudged off his shoe, and stretched his leg to Sasuke's seat. He placed his foot in front of his boy, an inch away. Itachi could feel the heat on his toes, and looked at Sasukes face. Sasuke looked down then sat perfectly still, closing his eyes, as if waiting for a present.

Itachi glided his big toe slightly in the crease of the crotch, Sasuke shivered, and you could see his forehead tense. Itachi repeated he gesture then took his foot away. Sasuke felt it, he felt the unsteadiness hit his crotch and he grew impatient.

"shit" Sasuke barked, as he stood up.

He walked across the café and found the bathroom. He opened and slammed the door. The waitress jumped and glanced over at Itachi. Itachi grinned and took the last hit of the cigarette then killed it. He stood up and put back on his shoe. He started for the edge of the café just as Sasuke had. "I'll be right back," he stated to the waitress.

Itachi reached for the knob on the bathroom door, it was open. He went inside and found Sasuke seated on a wood chair next to the mirror. Sasuke looked up and stared at Itachi, who was staring hungry at Sasuke. "You better fuck off now, or I'm going to get pissed" Sasuke barked. "oh?" questioned Itachi.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke and grabbed his shirt collar and picked him up, slamming his back to the wall. Itachi rolled his hand down Sasuke's chest , then stomach and put his fingertips on his waistline, tickling the skin right under the mouth of his jeans. "and what will you do to me?" asked Itachi, as him moved his hand slowly, delicately into his pants. He drew his face close to Sasuke's ear and whispered "hmm?, what are you going to do?". Hot breath hit Sasuke's neck, and he felt his crotch become hot as well. His words became liquified and he couldn't talk. Itachi hissed in Sasuke's ear some more. Sasuke groaned, and Itachi grinned. "yeah, come on, I'm a godless fuck, show me a song that will enlighten my mind" Itachi barked, as he fully dipped his hand down to accompany Sasuke's dick. Sasuke felt helpless." Come on, come on, Sing!", itachi yelled.Sasuke grabbed the skin under Itachi's shirt and moaned. He dug his nail's deep and Itachi kissed Sasuke viciously. They joined at the stomach and Itachi unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. The pants hit the floor and Sasuke pushed itachi to the wall and did the same, released him from his fabric skin. They both stood there in the corner of the bathroom leaning on one another. Sasuke kissed and sucked on Itachi's tongue. Itachi tasted the liquor on his tongue and pushed in for more.

Sasuke put his knee between Itachi's legs and rotated it, rubbing Itachi's boy, just as Itachi did before. Itachi wrapped his arm at sasuke's waist and their stomach's became closer. Itachi, then, pulled from the kiss , "that's right, show me what a god can do", as his head rolled back in pleasure. Sasuke then stuck one hand toward his knee to enhance some sort of impact and put his fingers in the damp remnance of the espresso in Itachi's mouth. The smell of sweat filled the air and they could hear each other beam in pleasure as the door opened.

"oh my god!" screamed the waitress.

Both Itachi and Sasuke stopped everything, and shot a glance at the waitress.

" shit" said Sasuke, as he pulled his hand away from itachi. Itachi put his head back to the upright position and sighed, totally Interrupted and dissatisfied, he turned to the waitress. "we'll take the check"

Two men entangled in sweat, stood half naked across from one another in the women's restroom. The walls were cold and made of porcelain, with sweat marks of palms on the walls made for hungry hands. Itachi and Sasuke stood in the restroom of The Cavity café.


End file.
